Du bist ein Zauberer, Harry
by Aroon
Summary: Eine alternative Version, was sich vor Harrys 1. Schuljahr abgespielt haben könnte. Ist was für Pferdeliebhaber.
1. Verschwunden

_**Verschwunden**_

Es lag eine friedliche Stille auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Es war Sommer und die Schüler genossen ihre Ferien. Auch die meisten Lehrer waren über den Sommer in ihre Heimat zurückgekehrt.

Doch an Ferien konnte Albus Dumbledore nicht denken. Er hatte einen seiner engsten Vertrauten zu sich gerufen um mit diesen über ein heikles Thema zu sprechen.

„Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen an dieser Schule, aber dennoch… dieser Junge ist nicht irgendwer. Harry Potter wird wahrscheinlich mehr Schutz brauchen, als je ein Schüler bisher gebraucht hat" erklärte er seinem Kollegen und sah diesen erwartungsvoll an.

Doch der verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fragte „Wieso kommst du damit zu mir, Albus? Du weißt, wie ich zu den Potters stehe."

„In der Tat. Ich weiß, wie sehr du Lily Potter geliebt hast."

Ein mörderisches Funkeln tauchte nun in den Augen des jüngeren Professors auf „Ich habe Lily _Evans_ geliebt, nicht _Potter_!" stellte er entrüstet klar.

„Es ist nur ein Name, Severus."

„Ist es nicht. Ich werde nie vergessen was Potter mir angetan hat!"

„Aber Harry ist nicht nur James Sohn, er ist auch Lilys Sohn! Würdest du nicht alles versuchen wollen Lilys Sohn zu beschützen. Er ist ein Teil von ihr!" versuchte Dumbledore zu argumentieren, aber Snape schien nicht überzeugt zu sein.

Der Direktor seufzte. Er hatte doch gewußt, dass sein Kollege empfindlich auf dieses Thema zu sprechen war, aber Severus war nun mal der beste Kandidat für die Aufgabe.

Die Diskussion wurde je unterbrochen, als eine Eule an das hohe Fenster von Dumbledores Büro klopfte. Dumbledore war ein wenig erstaunt, aber dennoch ließ er die Eule hinein. Diese plazierte einen Brief in die alten Hände und setzte sich dann auf das Fensterbrett des noch immer geöffneten Fensters. Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was ist?" wollte Professor Snape wissen.

„Das ist die Eule, die ich zu Harry Potter geschickt habe. Sie konnte den Brief nicht ausliefern."

„Passiert so was öfters?" fragte Severus verwirrt.

Der Direktor schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nicht während meiner gesamten Amtszeit hier in Hogwarts. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Severus, könntest du-"

„Ich habe einen wichtigen Zaubertrank auf dem Feuer stehen, den ich nicht zu lange alleine lassen darf."

„Ich möchte dich doch nur bitten, dass du kurz bei den Dursleys vorbei siehst."

„Albus…"

„Severus. _Bitte_!"

Professor Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. Das Schuljahr hat noch nicht einmal angefangen und der Bengel machte schon Ärger.

-xOx-

Über Little Whinging lag eine brütende Hitze, wie sie nur selten in England vorkam. Der Kragen seines schwarzen Hemdes juckte unangenehm, als Severus versuchte sich zu orientieren.

„Klasse, hier sieht ein Haus aus wie das andere. Haben diese Muggeln denn gar keine Fantasie?" murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Leise vor sich hin fluchend suchte Severus nach der besagten Adresse. Ligusterweg Nummer vier. Immer wieder versuchte er den Kragen dieses unmöglichen Muggelhemds mit den Fingern etwas zu lockern. Jedoch wagte er nicht den obersten Knopf aufzumachen. Was würde das denn für einen Eindruck machen?

Sehnsüchtig wünschte sich Severus zurück in seinen kühlen, dunklen Keller, wo er in seiner Zaubererrobe nicht einmal ansatzweise ins Schwitzen kommen würde.

Nach schier endloser Zeit fand er endlich das richtige Haus. Er klingelte, richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und wartete.

Es dauerte ein wenig und Severus war schon versucht erneut die Klingel zu betätigen, da vernahm er ein Schnaufen und Stapfen, das sich der Tür näherte. Ein kleiner fetter Mann öffnete die Tür und starrte etwas genervt zu dem unerwünschten Besucher hoch.

„Was gibt's?" fragte er schließlich verärgert, nachdem der Mann in dem schwarzen Anzug ihn einfach nur ungläubig anstarrte.

„Ich möchte Potter sprechen" sagte Severus schließlich und versuchte seinen Ekel vor diesem Mann so gut wie möglich zu verbergen.

„Potter? Da haben Sie sich im Haus geirrt. Können Sie nicht lesen? Hier wohnen die Dursleys!" blaffte der fette Mann unhöflich.

„Das ist mir durch aus bekannt. Aber meines Wissens lebt hier auch ein Junge namens Harry Potter", erwiderte Severus mit einem gefährlichen Blitzen in seinen Augen.

„Dann frischen Sie ihr Wissen mal wieder auf. Der Junge, den Sie suchen lebt nicht mehr hier. Ist wohl abgehauen, oder so. Ist jedenfalls schon seit gut fünf Jahren nicht mehr aufgetaucht. War sowie so nur ein Taugenichts."

Severus starrte den Fettklops vor sich erschüttert an. Potter lebte nicht mehr bei den Dursleys und das schon seit fünf Jahren? Es war so unglaublich, das Severus sich dabei ertappte, etwas zu sagen, was er unter normalen Umständen nicht gesagt hätte.

„Das kann nicht sein."

Mr. Dursley hob seine Hand und fuchtelte mit seinem Finger in der Luft herum als er sagte: „Hören Sie. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, was Sache ist. Wenn sie den Jungen suchen, dann suchen Sie weiter. Hier ist er jedenfalls nicht und wenn Sie sonst nichts brauchen, verschwinden Sie endlich, damit ich die Tür wieder zu machen kann. Da kommt es nämlich nur heiß herein!"

Severus warf Mr. Dursley einen verachtenden Blick zu, drehte sich um und ging, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Das war doch wohl der Gipfel. Er konnte Muggeln sowie so nicht ausstehen, aber dieses Exemplar war weit unter seiner Würde.

Nachdem der gröbste Zorn wieder verraucht war, wußte Severus nicht, was er tun sollte. Die Hitze war unerträglich und die eben erhaltene Nachricht war auch nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Wie konnte Potter verschwinden, ohne dass es jemand gemerkt hatte? Wurde der Junge nicht von jemand bewacht? Sicher hatte Albus hier irgendwo einen Beobachter.

Im Schatten einer überwucherten Ligusterhecke zog er seinen Zauberstab und schickte eine Nachricht an Albus Dumbledore.

Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten, da kam die Antwort. _Gehe zu Arabella Figg und frage nach. Glyzinenweg Nummer eins._

Frustriert schnaubte Severus und gab den Kieselstein, der vor seinen Füßen lag, einen Tritt, so dass dieser über die Straße rollte und mit einem „Klong" gegen einen Hydranten schlug.

Severus fand schließlich Mrs Figgs Haus und klopfte laut, nachdem er keine Klingel finden konnte. Ein Maunzen ertönte und kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und eine schrullige alte Dame mit einer Katze auf dem Arm und einer weiteren auf der Schulter öffnete ihm.

„Ja bitte?" fragte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen um besser sehen zu können.

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich wollte Harry Potter besuchen und habe eben erfahren, dass dieser nicht mehr bei den Dursleys wohnt. Nachdem ich informiert wurde, dass Sie den Jungen im Auge behalten sollten, habe ich nun ein paar Fragen."

„Harry Potter? Nicht mehr bei den Durseyls? So ein Unsinn. Aber bitte, kommen Sie doch rein!"

Severus rümpfte die Nase. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch lieber in der prallen Sonne stehen wollte, bevor er einen Fuß in dieses stickige kleine Haus setzte. Aber ihm blieb nichts anderes über, denn die Frau hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war davon geschlurft.

Severus trat also ein und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Sofort hatte er zwei Katzen zwischen den Beinen, die sich schnurrend an ihn schmiegten.

„Gschsch" zischte Severus durch die Zähne und versuchte der Frau zu folgen, ohne dabei hinzufallen. Doch die Katzen ließen sich durch nichts beirren und liefen weiterhin zwischen Snapes Beinen hindurch. Mindestens fünf weitere Katzen beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er versuchte vorwärts zu kommen.

Eine Katze saß auf einer Kommode im Vorzimmer, eine andere auf der Hutablage, eine weitere unter dem Tischchen neben einem Wandspiegel und zwei hatten es sich auf einem Heizkörper bequem gemacht. Severus rümpfte erneut die Nase. Wie konnte man nur soviel Katzen besitzen?

Als er es endlich ins Wohnzimmer geschafft hatte, saß Mrs. Figg bereits am Sofa mit drei weiteren Katzen am Schoß.

„Setzen Sie sich doch. Wollen sie vielleicht etwas Tee, oder Kaffee?" fragte die Frau.

„Nein, danke" sagte Severus schnell. Am liebsten wäre er sofort umgekehrt und aus dem Haus gerannt.

Nachdem sich Severus nach erneuter Aufforderung doch schließlich gesetzt hatte, saßen auch schon die beiden Katzen, die ihm vorhin zwischen den Beinen herumgelaufen waren, auf seinem Schoß. Drei Mal schupste Severus sie von seinem Schoß wieder hinunter, ehe es die Katzen endlich kapiert hatten und unten blieben. Inzwischen war seine Hose jedoch voller Katzenhaare.

„Also, was sagten Sie, wollten Sie von mir wissen?" fragte Mrs. Figg schließlich.

„Ich wollte wissen, wo Harry Potter steckt, nachdem mir die Dursleys erzählt haben, dass der Junge schon vor fünf Jahren verschwunden sei."

Mrs Figg schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist nicht verschwunden. Ich sehe ihn doch ständig mit seinem Cousin herumlaufen. Sie kommen häufig an meinem Haus vorbei, wenn sie zum Spielplatz gehen. Oder mit dem Rad fahren. Ich sehe sie immer von meinem Fenster aus. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass sie sich endlich vertragen. Früher, als sie noch so klein waren, da haben sie viel gestritten. Die Dursleys haben den kleinen Harry, dann oft zu mir gegeben, damit es etwas ruhiger im Haus wird. Aber jetzt, wo sich die Jungs vertragen, war Harry schon lange nicht mehr bei mir."

Mrs. Figg drehte sich herum und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen und meinte dann, „Sehen sie doch. Da sind die beiden ja."

Severus sprang aus seinem Sitz hoch und eilte zum Fenster. Ein dicker blonder Junge, ähnlich proportioniert wie sein Vater ging mit einem zweiten, schwarz haarigen und etwas dünneren Jungen gerade über die Straße. Sie rollten einen Fußball vor sich her und schleckten Eiscreme.

Ein kleiner rothaariger Junge holte schließlich zu den beiden auf und versuchte, an den Ball heran zu kommen. Doch da drückte der blonde Fettklops dem Schwarzhaarigen seine Eistüte in die Hand und packte den kleinen Rothaarigen am Hemd und zog ihn dicht heran.

Das ganze sah sehr nach Streit aus. Sowie Severus die beiden Jungen sah, die einen kleineren schikanierten, dachte Severus nur zornig _‚typisch Potter.'_ Wie oft war er nicht als Kind von Potter und seinen Freunden schikaniert worden?

„Der kleine Mark Keller. Dauern gehen sie auf ihn los, nehmen ihm Sachen weg, oder schubsen ihn herum" seufzte Mrs. Figg im Hintergrund.

Severus eilte nun aus dem Haus. Er konnte nicht länger untätig zusehen.

„Das ist aber mein Ball" jammerte Mark gerade, als Severus die Tür aufstieß.

„Nein, Kleiner. Das _war_ dein Ball. Und wehe du sagst deinen Eltern, dass wir ihn haben, dann verhauen wir dich!" sagte der blonde Junge und stieß Mark von sich, so dass dieser auf seinen Hosenboden landete.

Mark begann zu weinen und blieb am Boden sitzen, während der blonde Junge den Ball aufhob, sich ihn unter dem Arm klemmte und dann sein Eis wieder entgegen nahm. Der schwarzhaarige Junge lachte nur.

„Was ist hier los?" donnerte Severus verärgert.

Alle drei Jungs zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

„Gar nichts" sagte der Blonde schließlich.

„Wem gehört der Ball?" fragte Severus weiter und sah vor allem die beiden älteren Jungen an. Er mußte zugeben. Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah aus der Nähe James Potter nicht unbedingt ähnlich.

„Er gehört uns!" sagte der Blonde schnell.

Nun sah Severus zu dem rothaarigen Jungen am Boden. „Stimmt das?"

Mark schniefte und es rannen immer noch Tränen über seine Wagen, aber er nickte nur bestätigend. Er war zu ängstlich, um die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Das sah vor einer Minute noch anders aus. Wenn mich meine Ohren nicht getäuscht haben, dann gehört der Ball dem kleinen Jungen da. Und wenn ihr großen Jungs keine Opfer in eurem Alter finden könnt, dann ist das ziemlich traurig und nichts vorauf ihr stolz sein könnt."

„Ach ja, Sie Klugscheißer. Und wer sind Sie, dass Sie glauben über uns Bescheid zu wissen?" fragte nun der schwarzhaarige und reckte sein Kinn hoch.

Severus kochte vor Wut. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Er wußte einige Sprüche, die man gegen freche Rotzbengel einsetzen konnte. Leider durfte er es nicht, somit konnte er nur finster mit den Augen funkeln. Doch das schien die beiden größeren Jungen nicht zu beeindrucken.

„Ich bin Professor Snape und ich weiß, dass du Dursley bist, der da Potter und der kleine da Keller!" Severus wagte einfach den Schuß ins Blaue, denn wenn der Junge nicht Potter war, dann brauchte er auch keine weitere Energie in die Streitschlichtung zu verschwenden.

Alle, bis auf den Schwarzhaarigen verstummten. Dieser jedoch lachte und grinste Severus höhnisch an. „Wenn das alles ist, was Sie wissen, dann fürchte ich mich jetzt aber. Sag mal Big D, hat nicht dein Cousin _Potter_ geheißen?"

Der angesprochene Blonde sah den fremden Mann unsicher an, ehe er fragte „Sind Sie einer von _denen_?"

„Ich bin hier, um nach Potter zu sehen. Ich vermute dein Freund hier ist es nicht." Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete Severus zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Nein, das ist Piers. Mein Cousin ist vor einigen Jahren verschwunden. Seit dem wissen wir von nichts mehr."

„Erzähl dem Mann doch, was für schräge Sachen dein Cousin gemacht hat. Der war nicht ganz richtig im Kopf müssen Sie wissen", sagte nun Piers.

Der Dursley-Junge schwieg. Er wußte, was für _schräge Sachen_ das waren. Harry hatte wegen dieser _schrägen Sachen_ immer Ärger mit seinen Eltern bekommen. Dudley hatte seinen Cousin deswegen ein wenig gefürchtet. Er war zwar froh gewesen, wenn dieser seltsame Junge bestraft worden ist, wenn er etwas angestellt hatte, aber dennoch, hatte Dudley nie gewußt, was dieser Freak als nächstes anstellen würde.

Er konnte sich noch sehr gut an den Tag erinnern, an dem Harry vor seinen Augen einfach verschwunden ist. Er hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst und war seitdem nie mehr gesehen worden.

Severus entging das plötzlich nachdenkliche Gesicht des blonden Jungen nicht und er ahnte schon, dass dieser Junge vielleicht mehr wußte, als seine Eltern.

„Was ist mit deinem Cousin passiert? Wie ist er verschwunden?" fragte er Dudley, ohne die beiden andere Jungs zu beachten.

Dudley, der sich plötzlich etwas bedrängt fühlte und nicht schwach vor Piers erscheinen wollte, schrie daher „Er hat sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst. Paff, und weg war er. Konnte uns nur Recht sein. Er hat unserer Familie immer nur Ärger gemacht."

Severus fing an der Kopf zu schwirren. Potter hatte sich einfach weg appariert? Wenn es vor fünf Jahren war, dann war er doch erst sechs gewesen. Welcher sechs Jährige konnte schon apparieren, ohne… Severus rannte eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken … ohne zu zersplittern?

„Komm Big D, laß uns gehen, das ist doch auch nur ein Spinner." Diese Worte brachten Severus wieder zurück aus seinen Gedanken.

Dudley nickte nur, ließ den Ball los und setzte sich mit Piers in Bewegung. Severus hielt die Jungs nicht mehr zurück. Er wußte jetzt in etwa, was passiert war. Er wußte jedoch nicht, was für eine Auswirkung das ganze auf die Zaubererwelt hatte.

„Danke, Sir" ertönte plötzlich eine zarte Stimme. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, woher sie meinen Namen kennen, aber danke, dass sie mir geholfen haben meinen Ball wieder zurück zu bekommen. Ich habe Harry auch gekannt. Er war eigentlich ganz nett, wissen Sie. Aber Dudley und seine Familie mochten ihn nicht besonders. Sie waren nicht sehr nett zu ihm und er hatte auch manchmal ziemlich blaue Flecken."

Severus studierte Mark eingehend. Er war vielleicht gerade neun oder zehn Jahre alt.

„Weißt du denn etwas über Harry Potters Verschwinden?"

Mark schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein. Leider. Harry hatte mir immer geholfen gegen die beiden, auch wenn er selber viele Schläge einstecken mußte. Manchmal, da hat er… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll… ich weiß nicht genau, wie er es gemacht hat…"

Mark hielt sich nun die Hände links und rechts zum Mund und flüsterte weiter, „… manchmal, da hat er einfach gezaubert. Es war wie Magie. Er konnte auf Bäume hinauf hüpfen, oder Sachen jemanden aus der Hand nehmen, ohne sie zu berühren. Wenn er so was gemacht hat, dann haben uns die Jungs in Ruhe gelassen. Eines Tages jedoch, kam Harry nicht wieder und Dudley und Piers sind immer schlimmer geworden. Ich dachte immer, die beiden haben Harry umgebracht."

Severus zog nun eine Augenbraue hoch. Doch der Junge war noch nicht fertig.

„Na ja, wenn das stimmt, dass Harry sich einfach weg gebeamt hat, dann wundert mich das nicht. Er hatte nicht viele Freunde und er haßte seine Familie. Ich finde es nur schade, dass er mich nicht mitgenommen hat."

Ein wenig ungeduldig hörte Severus den kleinen Jungen zu, eigentlich wollte er nur mehr fort von hier. Er kam sich vor wie in einem Land, wo lauter Irre wohnten.

„Ich schlage vor, du gehst jetzt auch Heim!" sagte Severus schließlich und als sich Mark umdrehte war ein leises „Paff" zu hören und Severus war weg.

-xOx-

„Wie ist das möglich? Arabella hat mir immer berichtet, wie gut der Junge sich entwickelte. Das er endlich nicht mehr so klein war und sich mit seinem Cousin vertrug."

„Mrs. Figg ist, mit Verlaub, keine sehr gute Beobachterin. Erstens sieht sie nur scharf, was sich innerhalb von einem Meter befindet und zweitens hat sie diesen Piers für Potter gehalten. Es war aber nur Dursleys Freund und nicht Harry."

„Also hat sich Harry vor fünf Jahren irgendwohin appariert und keiner weiß, ob er das überlebt hat noch wohin genau er verschwunden ist. Severus, das ist eine Katastrophe. Wenn Harry im Lande wäre, dann hätte die Eule ihn doch gefunden."

„Wäre es nicht möglich, dass sich Harry Potter als jemand anderes ausgibt? Wenn er sich zersplittert hat und das dennoch überlebt hat, kann es doch sein, dass er nicht mehr weiß, wer er ist."

Nun sah Albus seinen Kollegen erstaunt an „Ich wußte gar nicht, dass du so optimistisch sein kannst, du hältst es also für möglich, dass Harry Potter noch lebt?"

Severus rollte mit den Augen. Manchmal wußte er einfach nicht, ob Albus sich nur dumm stellte, oder wirklich so dumm war.

„Ich bin sicher, wir wüßten es, wenn Harry Potter tot wäre. Irgendeiner hätte seine Leiche gefunden und erkannt."

Nun strich sich Albus durch seinen langen Bart. „Aber wie können wir den Jungen nun finden?"

-xxxoOoxxx-


	2. Sam Corners Ponyhof

_**Sam Corner's Ponyhof**_

Nicht ganz so unerträglich heiß, war es in Irland. Wo auf einem verschlafenen kleinen Ponyhof gerade ein älterer Mann sich auf den Weg in den Stall machte.

„Hey, Jamie. Hast du die Pferde schon geputzt?" rief er in den Stall hinein.

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit ungewöhnlich grünen Augen und einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn, von der niemand wußte woher sie stammte, saß auf einem Strohballen und spielte eine Melodie, die ihm gerade in den Sinn kam, auf einer Mundharmonika. Als er die Stimme hörte, sprang er vom Strohballen runter und antwortete.

„Ja, Onkel Sam. Bluebirds Bein geht es übrigens schon viel besser. Darf ich nachdem Frühstück mit ihm ein bißchen raus gehen? Er würde sich sicher freuen."

„Wir werden sehen. Komm erst einmal Frühstück essen, sonst schimpf Marie wieder, dass ich dir nichts zu essen gebe."

„Kommt Marie heute wieder?" fragte Jamie glücklich und rannte durch die Stallgasse auf Sam zu.

Dieser legte seinen Arm um die Schultern des Jungen und zwinkerte fröhlich. Sam war nicht mehr der Jüngste. Doch mit seinen fünfundsechzig Jahren immer noch sehr gut in Form. Seine grauen Haare glänzten silbrig in der Sonne und seine Augen waren blau wie der strahlende Himmel. Er hatte immer ein gutmütiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und viele Lachfalten um die Augen herum.

Seit dieser Junge bei ihm aufgetaucht war, hatte sich vieles in seinem Leben geändert und er betrachtete Jamie als seinen Enkel, den er nie hatte.

Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten mit fünfundsechzig noch eine Frau _aufzureißen_, aber Jamie machte es möglich. Klar hatte er Marie immer schon angehimmelt, aber nie hätte er es gewagt, mehr daraus werden zu lassen und nun, fühlte er sich gut zehn Jahre jünger, wenn Marie bei ihm auftauchte.

„Was meinst du, wie lange es noch dauert, bis Fanny ihr Fohlen bekommt?" fragte Jamie wenig später zwischen zwei Bissen Brot.

„Ich denke, nächste Woche ist es soweit. Dr. Roberts wollte heute auch noch vorbei kommen, um nach ihr zu sehen. Aber wie sieht es heute bei dir aus? Wirst du dich mit Lizzy wieder treffen?"

Jamie lief rot an im Gesicht. Es war ihm ein wenig peinlich mit Sam über Lizzy zu sprechen. Sie war über das Schuljahr immer weg, aber seit die Ferien wieder sind, trifft er sich fast täglich mit ihr. Ihr Vater hatte einen großen Rennstall und ab und zu half Jamie aus, wenn es viel Arbeit gab. Wenn wenig zu tun war, dann schnappte sich Lizzy ihr Pferd und machte mit Jamie einen Ausritt.

Die anderen Jungs im Dorf machten sich über Jamie lustig, weil er mit einem Mädchen herum lief, aber Jamie hörte nicht auf sie, denn sie waren alle irgendwie komisch. Lizzy, war die einzige, die ihn verstand und die dasselbe mochte, wie er.

„Lizzy hat erzählt, dass sie ein neues Pferd bekommen haben. Es soll sehr störrisch sein. Joe wurde beim ersten Proberitt nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten abgeworfen."

„Der arme Mr. Cooper. War sicher nicht leicht für sein Ego", lachte Sam und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

Joe Cooper war Amerikaner, der als Zureiter nach Irland kam. Er trug immer Cowboy Sachen und tat unheimlich selbstsicher und arrogant. Aber wenn man ihn genauer kannte, dann wußte man, dass er nur eine Show abzog. Im Grunde war er sehr lustig und freundlich.

„Ich will mir am Nachmittag das neue Pferd einmal ansehen."

„Oh gut. Wenn jemand ein Pferd besänftigen kann, dann du."

„Onkel Sam" sagte Jamie und lief erneut rot an „Ich kann auch nicht mehr als andere. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass mich Lizzys Vater überhaupt in die Nähe von dem Pferd läßt.

Nun wurde Onkel Sam ernst und er sah Jamie tief in die Augen. „Du hast eine Gabe, Junge. Verleugne sie nicht, nur weil andere dafür kein Verständnis haben. Ich sehe doch, wie du mit den Pferden umgehst. Es ist, als wenn ihr eine gemeinsame Sprache sprechen würdet."

„Ich mag Pferde. Das ist alles." versuchte Jamie erneut zu widersprechen. Er mochte es nicht, wenn ihm jemand sagte, dass er etwas konnte was nicht _normal_ war. Es passierte auch so schon genug unheimliche Dinge, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Er mochte es auch nicht, wenn Lizzy ihn liebevoll _kleiner Magier_ nannte. Denn Jedesmal, wenn er das Wort „Magie" hörte, bekam er eine Gänsehaut.

„Und die Pferde mögen dich. Das ist der springende Punkt. Du siehst ihnen in die Seele, Junge. Du verstehst, was sie brauchen."

Jamie zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

-xOx-

„Hi, Lizzy!" begrüßte Jamie seine Freundin.

„Hi, Jamie" kam die Antwort, „Hey, ist das nicht Bluebird? Wie geht es seinem Fuß?"

„Schon viel besser. Die Salbe hat ihre Wirkung getan" erzählte Jamie und wuschelte dem kleinen weißen Pony durch die Mähne.

Dieses schnaubte kurz und streckte dann seinen kurzen Ponyhals, um an Lizzy zu schnuppern.

„Er ist so verfressen!" lachte Jamie und zog Bluebirds Kopf wieder zurück.

„Na ja, er riecht wohl die Karotte in meiner Tasche. Aber die ist nicht für dich, Kleiner. Sorry. Die habe ich schon Madam Rouge versprochen", entschuldigte sich Lizzy und klopfte nun ihrerseits dem kleinen Pony den Hals.

„Wie kommt Joe mit dem neuem Pferd zurecht?" wollte Jamie wissen, während er und Lizzy zur Koppel rüber gingen, auf der Madam Rouge graste.

„Rocket macht seinem Namen alle Ehre. Er geht ab wie eine Rakete. Joe hat bei ihm alle Hände zu tun. Weißt du, wenn er keinen Sattel oben hat, dann ist er ganz lieb und so, aber sobald man den Gurt festschnallt, dreht Rocket durch. Kann nicht ruhig stehen und wenn Joe oben sitzt, dann tänzelte er nur herum anstatt normal Schritt zu gehen. Traben will er überhaupt nicht, da geht er immer gleich in Galopp über. Keine Ahnung, was mit dem Pferd passiert ist, dass es so panisch ist", erzählte Lizzy traurig.

„Ich würde ihn gerne einmal sehen" gestand Jamie.

Lizzy blieb stehen und grinste ihn wissend an. „Aber natürlich, du Pferdeflüsterer. In einer halbe Stunde, hat Joe wieder eine Trainingsstunde mit Rocket."

„Ich bin kein Pferdeflüsterer" widersprach Jamie sofort, doch Lizzy grinste nur.

Nachdem sie die Koppeln erreicht haben, kam Madam Rouge auch schon angetrabt. Sie war eine fuchsfarbene Stute mit einem kleinen weißen Stern auf der Stirn. Sie war nicht ganz so groß, wie die anderen Pferde im Stall. Dafür hatte sie die perfekte Größe für Lizzy. Jamie fand, dass die beiden sehr gut zusammen paßten, da Lizzy auch rote Haare hatte, die meist in wirren Locken von ihrem Kopf bis zu den Schultern herunter hingen.

Nachdem sich Bluebird und Madam Rouge sehr gut vertrugen, konnte Jamie das Pony ohne Probleme zu der Stute auf die Koppel lassen. Danach gingen die beiden Kinder zum Sandplatz, wo Joe in Kürze mit Rocket trainieren würde.

Als der Zureiter schließlich mit Rocket um die Ecke bog und Jamie das schwarze Pferd zum ersten Mal erblickte, klappte ihm der Mund auf. Das Pferd war einfach nur wunderschön. Das Fell so tiefschwarz, dass es in der Sonne fast blau reflektierte. Es gab absolut kein einziges weißes Haar an dem Pferd. Was sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Rappen war. Fast alle schwarzen Pferde hatten irgendwo einen weißen Fleck, eine Blässe, oder einen Fuß weiß. Nicht dieses Pferd.

Rocket stolzierte mit erhobenem Haupt zu dem Sandplatz. Jamie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er aufgestanden war, um ganz dich an den Holzzaun heran zu gehen.

„Er ist hübsch, nicht wahr?" flüsterte Lizzy in sein Ohr.

Wie unter Hypnose nickte Jamie zur Antwort.

„Dennoch ist es besser, wenn wir etwas zurück gehen und uns setzten." Mit diesen Worten zog Lizzy Jamie am Ärmel zurück zu den Holzblöcken, die sich ideal als Bank eigneten.

Zuerst begann Joe wie immer mit Bodenarbeit. Rocket war aufmerksam bei der Sache und meisterte alles ohne Probleme. Doch dann kam der Sattel. Der schwarze Hengst legte die Ohren so flach, dass sie in seiner Mähne verschwanden und aus dem ruhigen ausgeglichenen Pferd wurde plötzlich ein nervös tänzelndes Etwas.

„Er hat Angst vor dem Sattel" stellte Jamie fest.

„Ja, aber keiner weiß warum. Joe ist eh so vorsichtig, aber durch Rockets Getänzel ist es beinahe unmöglich, den Sattel gut zu positionieren", erklärte Lizzy.

„Wieso versucht Joe nicht einmal ohne Sattel zu reiten?" fragte Jamie.

„Ich weiß nicht" gestand Lizzy und beobachtete den Kampf um das Sattelgurtfestziehen.

Diesmal schien Joe auch hierbei massive Probleme zu haben. Schließlich stieg Rocket auf seine Hinterbeine und der noch nicht festgesurrte Sattel rutschte nach hinten. Rocket warf nun seine Hinterbeine in die Luft und versuchte von dem Ding frei zu kommen. Nachdem das nicht gelang, rannte er los. Joe war so überrumpelt, dass ihm die Zügel aus dem Fingern glitten.

„Mist!" fluchte er laut und versuchte dann das Pferd wieder zu beruhigen, das nervös auf dem Sandplatz herum lief. Der Sattel war inzwischen so verrutscht, dass er an der Unterseite von Rockets Bauch hing. Das machte das Pferd nur noch wahnsinniger. Es stieg und warf seine Hufe in die Luft, aber der Sattel wollte nicht ab.

Jamie stand wieder beim Zaun vorne. Er verfolgte den Hengst mit seinen Augen und versuchte Blickkontakt zu dem Pferd herzustellen. Er sagte nicht viel, er sah dem Pferd einfach nur nach. Wie durch ein Wunder, machte das Pferd im Galopp plötzlich kehrt und kam an jener Stelle am Zaun zu halten, wo Jamie stand.

Jamie streckte langsam seine Hand durch die Holzlatten und hielt sie Rocket vor die Nüstern, damit dieser seinen Geruch wahrnehmen konnte. Rocket senkte den Kopf ein wenig und blies den heißen Atem in Jamies Handfläche. Dann langsam streckte der Junge die Hand weiter aus, um den Hals des Hengstes zu streicheln. Seine Augen jedoch verließen nie den Blick des Pferdes.

Jamie konnte Rockets Angst sehen, spüren und fühlen. Gleichzeitig versuchte er durch den bloßen Blick seine Ruhe auf das Pferd zu übertragen.

Joe stand in gut drei Meter Abstand daneben und beobachtete das Spektakel. Wie konnte ein elfjähriger Bengel mit einem bloßen Blick ein Pferd beruhigen? Nach einer Weile winkte Jamie Joe zu, näher zu kommen, ohne seinen Blick vom Pferd zu wenden und Joe nahm dem Pferd den Sattel ab.

Das Pferd wurde nun zusehend ruhiger und schließlich schnaubte es durch die Nüstern und senkte den Kopf zu Boden. Joe hing den Sattel über die oberste Zaunlatte und sah dann zu Jamie.

„Danke, Kleiner. Das war sehr… beeindruckend."

Jamie lächelte schwach und meinte dann, „Ich würde den Sattel einfach mal weg lassen. Ich glaube, das ist alles einfach zuviel für ihn. Die neue Umgebung, die neuen Menschen, die neuen Pferde und der neue Sattel."

„Der Sattel ist nicht neu. Den hat mir der Besitzer mitgegeben. Er hat mir gesagt, Rocket ist ihn schon gewöhnt."

„Vielleicht liegt da das Problem. Rocket mag den Sattel jedenfalls nicht."

„Soviel habe ich auch schon mitbekommen, aber früher oder später muß er sich daran gewöhnen. Da führt kein Weg vorbei. Immerhin krieg ich dafür bezahlt, dass der Gaul unter dem Sattel geht."

Jamie verzog den Mund „Manchmal muß man eben einen Gang zurück schalten, damit man vorwärts kommt. Ich bezweifle, dass Rocket die Angst vor dem Sattel verliert, wenn du ihm jedesmal damit überforderst."

„Willst du Grünschnabel mir jetzt sagen, wie ich Pferde einzureiten habe?"

„Ähm… Nein, ich mache nur einen Vorschlag, wie ihr vielleicht besser voran kommen könnt. Rocket hat Angst vor dem Sattel. Es wäre hilfreich wenn man wüßte warum."

„Hmpf" Joe nahm Rockets Zügeln wieder auf und beendete seine Trainingseinheit wieder mit Bodenarbeit.

Ihm entging nicht, wie Jamie den Hengst anstarrte. Schließlich winkte der den Jungen zu sich und setzte ihn auf Rockets Rücken. Jamie war wie verzaubert. Rocket war soviel größer als die Ponys von Sam und dennoch fühlte er sich ungewöhnlich wohl auf dem hohen Rücken.

„Na schön, Kleiner. Nachdem du einen guten Draht zu dem Pferd hast, wieso hilft du mir nicht beim Einreiten?" fragte Joe schließlich. Er konnte die sonderbare Beziehung zwischen dem Jungen und dem Hengst nicht einfach ignorieren.

„Echt?" fragte Jamie verzückt.

Joe blickte von Jamie zu Rocket und dann wieder zu Jamie. „Euch verbindet was. Es wäre von Vorteil das zu nützen. Interesse?"

„Ja!" rief Jamie ganz aufgeregt. Er hatte schon öfters beim Einreiten zugesehen, aber noch nie durfte er mitmachen.

-xxxoOoxxx-

Jamie und Lizzy galoppierten über das Stoppelfeld und ließen ihren Pferden freie Zügel. Diese machten ihre Hälse lang und ließen hinaus, was in ihnen steckte. Jamies Augen tränten von dem Wind, der ihm dabei um die Ohren pfiff.

Diesmal war Jamie mit Orlando, dem größten Pony, das Onkel Sam besaß, unterwegs. Dennoch war er im Verhältnis zu Madam Rouge eher klein. Orlandos Füße flogen förmlich über den Boden. Das schwarze Pony hatte kein Problem mit der fuchsfarbenen Stute Schritt zu halten. Wie ein Schatten fegte er neben Madam Rouge dahin.

Als sie das Ende des Feldes erreicht hatten drosselten Lizzy und Jamie das Tempo ihrer Pferde und parierten schließlich in einen gemütlichen Schritt durch. Beide Pferde schnaubten und schüttelten ihre Hälse.

Lizzy sah belustigt zu Jamie hinüber. „Ich finde es immer witzig, wenn die kleinen Ponys so abdüsen. So als wenn sie plötzlich sechs oder acht Füße hätten, so schnell bewegen die ihren Beinchen"

Jamie grinste und klopfte Orlandos Hals.

„Sieh mal, da vorne ist der See. Wollen wir eine Pause machen?" fragte Lizzy und stellte sich in die Steigbügel, um besser sehen zu können.

„Ja, warum nicht. Ein paar Schlucke Wasser könnten den Pferden gut tun."

Jamie und Lizzy ritten zum Ufer und stiegen von den Pferden ab. Steigbügeln wurden hochgezogen und die Zügeln einfach beim Sattel eingehängt. Weder Madam Rouge noch Orlando waren daran interessier abzuhauen und so ließen die Kinder ihre Pferde frei herum laufen.

Jamie und Lizzy setzten sich ins Gras und blickten über den kleinen See aufs andere Ufer, wo gerade ein Reh von dem kühlen Wasser trank. Es war herrlich ruhig und die Vögel sangen und zwitscherten ihre schönsten Lieder.

„Schade, dass bald die Schule wieder anfängt!" jammerte Lizzy.

„Ja, die Ausritte werden mir auch fehlen. Kommst du zu Weihnachten heim?" fragte Jamie.

„Natürlich. Keine zehn Pferde könnten mich davon abhalten. Und du, gehst weiter hin im Dorf zu Schule?"

Jamie zuckte die Schultern. „Ja. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ein ganzes Jahr ohne Pferde aushalten würde. Außerdem machen wir mit Rocket erste Fortschritte. Wenn die Jungs im Dorf mich nicht leiden können, ist das ihr Problem."

Ein plötzliches Rascheln ließ die beiden herumschnellen. Eine Eule war eben hinter ihnen auf einem Baum gelandet.

„Ein bißchen früh für Eulen!" stelle Lizzy verwundert fest.

Doch dann bevor Jamie antworten konnte hob das Tier wieder ab und flog direkt auf die Kinder zu. Es ließ etwas, dass es in den Krallen hatte, fallen und glitt zurück zu dem Baum.

„Was ist das?" fragte Lizzy und sah Jamie verwundert an.

Jamie nahm das Kuvert hoch, dass die Eule in seinen Schoß fallen hat lassen. „Sieht aus wie ein Brief!" sagte er und kratze sich am Kopf.

‚Harry Potter, Sam Corners Ponyhof, Dachgeschoßzimmer'

"Das ist verrückt!" sagte Jamie und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wieso?" Lizzy verstand nichts.

„Na ja. Sam Corners Ponyhof, Dachgeschoßzimmer, da ist mein Zimmer. Aber ich bin nicht Harry Potter" erklärte Jamie.

„Woher weißt du das? Hast du nicht erzählt du kannst dich an gar nichts erinnern, was war, bevor du plötzlich hier aufgewacht bist?"

Nun wurde Jamie blass um die Nase. „Du meinst das kommt von Leuten, die wissen wer ich bin? Glaubst du ich bin dieser ‚Harry'?"

Lizzy zog die Schultern hoch und fragte „Wieso machst du ihn nicht auf?"

Jamie runzelte die Stirn. Aus irgendeinem Grund widerstrebte es ihm, den Brief zu öffnen. „Aber was, wenn es doch nicht mein Brief ist? Ich meine…" Jamie wusste nicht recht wie er sich ausdrücken sollte, dann fiel sein Blick wieder zur Eule. „Wer schickt überhaupt Briefe per Eule?"

Lizzy sah nun ihrerseits zur Eule, die die beiden Kinder aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Ich gebe zu es ist ein wenig gespenstisch!"

„Wenn ich den Brief _nicht_ aufmache, dann wird sich auch _nichts_ ändern. Wer sagt, dass die Eule mich gefunden hat? Sie könnte sich ja geirrt haben!" sagte Jamie.

Lizzy zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Was hast du denn vor?"

Jamie stand entschlossen auf und warf das Kuvert in den See.

„Jamie!" rief Lizzy entrüstet und stand ebenfalls auf. „Darin steht vielleicht, wer deine Eltern sind!"

Doch der Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Irgendwer hat sich da nur einen blöden Scherz erlaubt."

Die Eule stieß einen Schrei aus und hob ab. Sie flog auf den See hinaus und pickte den Brief wieder aus dem Wasser und kam erneut auf die Kinder zu.

„Ganz schön hartnäckig!" bemerkte Lizzy bekam jedoch eine Gänsehaut und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper.

Jamie schluckte, als die Eule ihm erneut das Kuvert vor die Füße schmiss.

„Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Lass uns abhauen!" sagte Jamie und machte einen riesen Schritt über das Kuvert drüber.

Lizzy nickte nur benommen. Sie schwangen sich auf ihrer Pferde und ritten im Galopp zurück über das Stoppelfeld. Die Eule schien die Verfolgung vorläufig nicht aufzunehmen.

Doch als Jamie mit Orlando am Ponyhof eintrudelte, kam Sam aus dem Haus und rief, „Du hast Post bekommen!"

Nun wurde Jamie etwas blass. Er hatte schon eine Vorahnung, wovon Sam sprach und sichergenug war es dieses Kuvert, das Jamie schon beim See von der Eule überreicht bekommen hatte.

„Von wem ist es?" fragte er verstört.

„Keine Ahnung. Es lag plötzlich im Briefkasten, ohne Marke. Aber da ist ein Siegel drauf. Ich glaube da steht auch was, aber du weiß, meine Augen sind nicht besonders." erklärte Sam. Im selben Augenblick schuhute die Eule, die es sich ganz in der Nähe auf einem Baum bequem gemacht hatte.

„Du schon wieder!" sagte Jamie und warf der Eule einen bösen Blick zu.

Sam sah auf und folgte Jamies Blick. „Die Eule sitzt schon gut eine Stunde da. Kein Ahnung was die am helllichten Tag da macht. Sie will gar nicht weiter. Sitzt nur da und schaut."

Jamie seufzte und nahm Sam das Kuvert ab. Er drehte es herum und versuchte die Schrift am Siegel zu entziffern.

„Hogwarts" las er schließlich. „Was ist Hogwarts?" fragte er Sam, doch der alte Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Glaubt's du wirklich, dass ich dieser _Harry Potter_ bin?" fragte Jamie unsicher.

Diesmal lächelte Sam, „Finde es heraus!"

Jamie seufzte und ließ den Brief in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden. Er versorgte Orlando und ging dann ins Haus, um Sam und Marie beim Abendessen zu helfen. Niemand sprach von dem Brief mehr und Jamie hatte ihn auch beinahe schon vergessen. Doch als er sich schlafen legte, hörte er die Eule, die nach wie vor auf dem Baum saß und schuhute.

Jamie holte den Brief aus seiner Tasche und brach das Siegel auf. Er nahm zwei Seiten aus ungewöhnlich schweren, leicht bräunlichen Papier heraus und begann zu lesen. Doch er konnte es noch so oft wiederholen, dass alles macht überhaupt keinen Sinn für ihn.

Er solle in einer Schule aufgenommen worden sein. Eine Schule für Zauberer und Hexen? Das konnte doch nur ein Scherz sein. Zauberer und Hexen gab es doch nicht. Es gab auch keine Magie. Wurde ihm das nicht im Babyalter bereits eingebläut? Auch wenn er keine konkreten Gesichter vor sich sah, er hört deutlich eine Stimme, die ihn anbrüllte und immer und immer wieder vorsagte, dass es keine Magie gab. Er empfand Angst dieser Stimme gegenüber.

Jamie schüttelte sich, das war Vergangenheit. Wo immer er früher war, dort war es sicher nicht annähernd so schön wie hier gewesen.

Dann blickte Jamie auf die zweite Seite. Es war eine Liste mit Gegenständen, die er für diese Schule brauchen würde, sowie eine Schulbuchliste. Das war alles so verrückt. Früher hätte er vielleicht einmal daran geglaubt, dass es sowas wie Zauberei gab, aber jetzt? Das konnte doch alles nur ein dummer Scherz sein.


	3. Lilys Sohn

_**Lilys Sohn**_

In dieser Nacht schlief Jamie sehr unruhig und er wurde von einem Traum heimgesucht, den er schon lange nicht mehr hatte. Er hörte eine Frau schreien und sah einen grünen Lichtblitz. Erschrocken und verschwitzt wachte der Junge auf.

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich sein Leben bald völlig ändern würde. Er hatte Angst. Irgendetwas passierte da draußen in der Welt und es hatte mit ihm zu tun. Ein inneres Gefühl sagte ihm, er würde den Ponyhof bald verlassen müssen.

Jamie seufzte und blickte zu dem Kuvert, das auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Darin blitze etwas auf, das er am Abend zuvor übersehen hatte. Als er aufstand und nachsah, kam eine Fahrkarte zum Vorschein. Ein Zug würde ihn von London aus nach Hogwarts bringen. Aber Gleis 9 ¾ war eine sehr eigenartige Bezeichnung.

-xxxoOoxxx-

„Die Eule scheint ihr Ziel gefunden zu haben" erklärte Severus.

„Wirklich? Wo ist sie?" Dumbledore sah von seinem Schreitisch auf.

„In Irland!"

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kann sich ein sechsjähriger nach Irland apparieren?"

„Es ist nicht gesagte, dass er das konnte. Er könnte genauso mit einem Schiff nach Irland gekommen sein!" gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Severus, ich weiß, du hast viel zu tun, aber könntest du…?"

„Ich habe nichts anderes vermutet und bereits Vorkehrungen zu meiner Abreise getroffen."

Albus sah Severus erleichtert an „Vergiss nicht. Er ist Lilys Sohn!"

Severus verdrehte die Augen, machte kehrt und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Büro.

-xxxoOoxxx-

„Ist das nicht die Eule vom See?" fragte Lizzy verwundert.

Jamie nickte mit dem Kopf, „Das Vieh verfolgt mich!"

„Was stand eigentlich in dem Brief? Hast du ihn schon gelesen?"

„Ja, aber er ergibt keinen Sinn. Alles was da drin steht existiert nicht. Oder glaubst du etwa an Hexen und Zauberer?"

Lizzy lachte, „Nein, wieso? Steht in dem Brief, dass du von einem Zauberer verwunschen worden bist?"

Jamie schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, die glauben, dass _ich_ ein Zauberer bin und wollen, dass ich in eine Schule gehe, wo das gelehrt wird."

„Vielleicht ist es ein dummer Scherz von den Trotteln im Dorf?" vermutete Lizzy.

„Aber wieso verfolgt mich dann eine Eule?" fragte Jamie interessiert.

Lizzy verstummte wieder und sah Jamie nachdenklich an. Da bemerkte sie eine neue Miene in dem Jungen. „Jamie, was ist?" fragte sie schließlich.

Jamie seufzte und sah Lizzy an. „Du hältst mich wahrscheinlich für verrückt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das nur ein Scherz von jemand ist. Ich habe so ein komisches Gefühl, dass ich bald weg muss. Was auch immer das für eine Schule ist. Ich habe Angst, dass die mich holen und von da wegschleppen."

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen!" sagte Lizzy bestimmend.

„Wie willst du es verhindern?" fragte Jamie interessiert.

„Keine Ahnung, aber das darf einfach nicht passieren!" Jamie lächelte Lizzy an. Sie sah plötzlich so anderes aus.

Sie war wild entschlossen für ihn zu kämpfen und ihre Augen leuchteten mit Zuversicht. Jamie verlor sich im Blau des Ozeans und als wenn eine magische Kraft ihn leiten würde, kam er Stück für Stück näher an Lizzys Gesicht. Bald waren ihre Augen das einzige was er noch von ihr sehen konnte. Doch dann schloss er seine und überbrückte die letzte Distanz die ihn von den wundervollen weichen Lippen des Mädchens trennten. Sie hielt still und wartete.

Ehe sie den Kopf senkte und beschämt lächelte. Jamie öffnete die Augen wieder. Es war ein kurzer Kuss, aber es war ein einzigartiges und wunderschönes Erlebnis einmal ihrer Lippen mit den seinen zu spüren. Sie waren samtig und weich, genau wie ihr Lächeln.

„Entschuldige, falls dich das stört" sagte Jamie, „Aber ich glaube ich mag dich wirklich sehr."

Lizzy lächelte immer noch scheu, aber schließlich sagte sie, „Es stört mich nicht. Du bist nur der erste Junge, der mich küsst und ich weiß nicht, wie man das macht."

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Jamie und grinste „Wie hat es ich denn angefühlt?"

Soweit es ging wurde Lizzy noch roter im Gesicht. „Gut" flüsterte sie.

„Jamie!" rief eine Stimme durch den Stall. Es war Joe. „Da ist ein Typ, der will dich sprechen."

Jamie sah Lizzy mit einen Anflug von Panik an. Lizzy fasste Jamie an der Hand und zog ihn hoch. Sie gab den Jungen zu verstehen, dass sie nicht von seiner Seite weichen würde.

-xoOox-

Als Jamies Augen auf den dunkel gekleideten Mann fielen durchfuhr ihn ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit aber auch der Unbehaglichkeit. Er kannte den Mann nicht. Aber er kannte diese Art von Aura, die den Mann umgab. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, diesen Mann umgab dasselbe Knistern, aus dem der komische grüne Blitz in seinen Träumen bestand.

Mit einem Blick wusste er, dass er und dieser Mann etwas gemeinsam hatten.

-xOx-

Severus wartet ungeduldig bis dieser Mr. Cooper zurück kam und ihm mitteilte, dass der Junge gleich käme. Er war froh, dass er den Namen des Jungen nicht genannt hatte, sondern ihn nur umschrieben hatte. Auf _Jamie_ wäre er in hundert Jahren nicht gekommen.

Als er den Jungen mit den strubbligen schwarzen Haar erblickte, zogen sich seine Gesichtsmuskeln grimmig zusammen, aber er kam nicht dazu eine angewiderte Grimasse zu schneiden, denn als plötzlich die Augen des Jungen auf ihn fielen, gefror sein Gesicht vor Schock. Der Junge hatte Lilys Augen.

„Jamie?" fragte Severus unsicher nach.

„Das ist der Name, den mir Onkel Sam gegeben hat", sagte der Junge schüchtern und blickte dann unsicher zu Lizzy, die nach wie vor seine Hand hielt.

„Und wer sind Sie?" fragte das Mädchen etwas keck.

„Professor Severus Snape. Ich wurde geschickt, um-"

„Ich geh hier nicht weg!" rief Jamie eilig und fuhr dem Mann ins Wort.

Severus zog wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Jamie senkte beschämt den Blick, „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir."

Die sofortige Entschuldigung versöhnte Severus wieder ein wenig, daher fuhr er fort, „Ich wurde geschickt, um zu prüfen, ob du Harry Potter bist, oder nicht. Ich vermute, du hast einen Brief von einer Eule bekommen?"

„Ja", sagte Jamie kleinlaut. Dann sah er an dem Mann vorbei und zeigte auf das aufdringliche Federvieh, dass am nächstgelegenen Baum saß und zu ihnen blickte.

Severus drehte sich herum und erkannte sofort die Eule, die er losgeschickt hatte.

„Sie verfolgt mich seit sie hier aufgetaucht ist", erklärte Jamie.

„Sie ist richtig gruselig!" bestätigte Lizzy.

„Sie ist ein _er_ und sein Name ist Hermes. Er wurde damit beauftragt dich im Auge zu behalten", erklärte Severus und wie aufs Kommando schwebte die Eule zu ihnen herüber und setzte sich auf Severus Schulter.

„Ist er Ihre Eule?" fragte Jamie ein wenig beeindruckt.

„In der Tat. Ich musste ihn extra für einen Überlandflug registrieren lassen, um dich zu finden."

Diese Worte ließen Jamie wieder den Kopf hängen. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich will nicht wirklich nach Hogwarts. Muss ich denn dahin?"

„Das kann nur dein Vormund bestimmen."

„Onkel Sam würde auch nicht wollen, dass ich gehe!" sagte Jamie mit neuem Mut.

„Das Problem ist nur. Er ist nicht dein Vormund. Deine Verwandten wären es theoretisch, aber nachdem sie ihren Pflichten nicht nachgekommen sind, liegt die Vormundschaft bei Albus Dumbledore, dem Direktor der Schule."

„Aber wer sagt, dass ich Harry Potter bin?" fragte Jamie verzweifelt.

„Die Eule hat deine magische Signatur erkannt. Davon abgesehen, erkenne ich deine Eltern in dir wieder. Aber wenn du ganz sicher gehen möchtest, können wir einen Erbschaftstest machen."

Jamie sah nun wieder verzweifelt zu Lizzy. Doch das Mädchen konnte ihm auch nicht wirklich weiterhelfen.

„Ich würde gerne auch mit deinem _Onkel Sam_ sprechen", sagte Severus schließlich. „Würdest du mir den Weg zeigen?"

„Soll ich dich begleiten?" fragte Lizzy.

„Nein, du musst doch gleich zu Anne, schon vergessen", erinnerte Jamie.

„Aber du bist mir wichtiger", widersprach Lizzy.

„Ich weiß, danke. Aber ich denke, ich schaff das schon. Wir sehen uns, versprochen!" sagte Jamie und drückte Lizzys Hand.

„Na gut, bis dann!" sagte Lizzy mit besorgtem Gesicht.

-oxo-

Orlando spitze die Ohren, als Jamie wieder kam. „He, mein Junge. Heute müssen wir früher nach Hause."

Jamie nahm Orlandos Zügel und sah dann unsicher zu dem fremden Mann.

„Du reitest gerne?" fragte Severus um die Stille zu überbrücken, während sie sich zu Onkel Sams Farm auf den Weg machten.

„Ja, ich mag Pferde." Dann blieb Jamie erschrocken stehen. „Oh nein. Rocket. Wenn ich von hier weg muss, wer hilft dann Rocket?"

„Ist das auch ein Pferd?" fragte Severus.

„Ja. Joe hat mich gebeten, ihm zu helfen ihn einzureiten."

„Bist du nicht etwas jung zum Pferde einreiten?"

Jamie sah verwirrt hoch. „Ich kann die Pferde beruhigen, wenn sie Angst haben. Lizzy sagt immer Pferdeflüsterer zu mir, aber eigentlich brauche ich gar nichts sagen. Ich sehe die Pferde nur an und weiß wie sie sich fühlen. Und dann werden sie meist ruhig."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, „Ungewöhnlich."

„Ja, ich weiß, ich bin ein Freak!" sagte Jamie schließlich und ging mit hängendem Kopf weiter.

Diese Bemerkung schockiere Severus. „Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Hat dich hier wer so genannt auf Grund deiner Fähigkeit?"

„Nein. Aber das bin ich doch, oder? Ich meine, wer kann ein Pferd beruhigen in dem er es nur ansieht?"

„Bin ich ein Freak, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich in deine Gedanken eindringen und mir Erinnerungen von dir anschauen kann?"

Jamies Augen wurden groß, „Das können Sie?"

„In der Tat."

„Wie?" fragte Jamie und konnte die Neugierde nicht unterdrücken.

„Man nennt Leute wie mich Legelimenten. Legelimentig ist die Kunst in den Geist eines anderen einzudringen. Gut möglich, dass du diese Fähigkeit an den Pferden anwendest. Blickkontakt spielt dabei eine wichtige Rolle", erklärte Severus.

Daraufhin wurde es sehr ruhig. Erst Orlandos Wiehern durchbrach diese Stille wieder. Ein ganzer Chor wieherte ihm zurück.

„Wir sind gleich da", erklärte Jamie kurz.

Oxoxo

„Sie kommen also von Hogwarts?" fragte Sam zu Überraschung aller, nachdem Jamie seine Begleitung vorgestellt hat.

„Du kennst Hogwarts?" fragte Jamie verwundert.

„Ich war selber nie dort. Aber ja, mir ist die Schule durchaus bekannt. Ich habe das Siegel auf deinem Kuvert sofort erkannt und auch die Tatsache, dass der Brief ganz plötzlich im Briefkasten lag, ließ vermuten, dass der Brief per Eule und nicht vom Briefträger kam", erklärte Onkel Sam.

„Dann hast du gewusst, dass ich ein Zauberer bin?" fragte Jamie beinahe vorwurfsvoll. „Du hättest es mir sagen sollen, du hättest mir etwas beibringen können!"

„Ich hatte nur eine Vermutung, Jamie. Mir war klar, als du plötzlich hier aufgetaucht bist, dass du wohl magische Fähigkeiten besitzen musst, aber ich kann nicht zaubern so wie ihr. Ich bin ein Squib. Mein Bruder konnte zaubern, aber ich nicht", erklärte Sam.

„Squib?" Jamie war verwirrt.

„Kaum oder gar keine magischen Kinder innerhalb einer Zaubererfamilie," erklärte Severus.

„Und was bin ich?"

„Dein Vater war ein reinblütiger Zauberer, mit ebenfalls magischen Eltern, wie Großeltern. Deine Mutter war eine muggelgeborene Hexe. Ihre Eltern waren beide Muggeln."

„Muggeln?" fragte Jamie überfordert.

„Nicht magische Menschen", diesmal war es Sam, der antwortete.

Jamie nickte benommen. Plötzlich wussten alle über Magie Bescheid. Auf einmal war es etwas ganz normales, ja schon fast alltägliches. Das war doch absurd. Auch wenn er die Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht zuordnen konnte, hörte er ganz klar, was sie ihm sagte: nämlich, dass es Magie nicht gab.

Nach einer Weile fragte Jamie schließlich „Woher weiß ich, dass das alles stimmt, was Sie erzählen, Sir?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Er war überrascht, dass Jamie so zögernd die Neuigkeiten akzeptierte. „Ich möchte, wenn möglich, es vermeiden hier zu zaubern. Jeder Zauber hinterlässt eine magische Spur. Ich kann dir jedoch ein bisschen zeigen, sobald wir in Hogwarts sind."

Jamie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wenn ich nach Hogwarts gehe, kann ich in den Ferien hier her zurückkommen?"

„Ich kann das nicht entscheiden. Ich habe nur den Auftrag dich zurück nach England zu bringen. Aber ich kann versuchen den Direktor zu überreden."

Ängstlich sah Jamie zu Sam. Er wollte nicht weg, auch wenn er im Herzen wusste, dass er musste. „Was wird aus Sam, aus den Pferden, aus Lizzy?"

Sam lächelte beruhigend, „Um mich brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, ich hab Dank dir jetzt Marie. Die Pferde werden es überleben und was Lizzy angeht. Die ist sowie so auf dem Internat während des Schuljahres. Sie wäre also ohnehin nicht da."

„Aber wenn ich nicht wieder kommen darf?" fragte Jamie besorgt.

„Du kommst wieder, dass weiß ich", beruhigte Sam und drückte Jamies Hand.

„Wann… wann muss ich weg?"

„Wir werden morgen aufbrechen", gab Severus die Antwort.

„Schon morgen? Aber… aber… Fannys Fohlen. Ich wollte doch bei ihr sein, wenn das Fohlen kommt… und… Rocket, er braucht mich… und von Lizzy muss ich mich auch verabschieden", stammelte Jamie ganz aufgelöst.

„Du hast morgen noch den ganzen Tag, am Abend jedoch geht unsere Fähre. Ich würde lieber nicht die Tickets verfallen lassen."

Jamie nickte, während sich eine einzelne Träne löste und über seine Wange lief.

„Haben sie ein Zimmer im Ort, oder wollen Sie hier übernachten Professor Snape?" fragte Sam schließlich.

„Ich habe noch kein Zimmer, aber ich möchte keine Umstände machen."

„Oh, nein!" Sam winkte ab, „Sie können ruhig bleiben, es wären keine Umstände."

Severus nickte mit dem Kopf, „In diesen Fall nehme ich das Angebot dankend an."

„Ich geh die Pferde füttern", sagte Jamie leise, verließ den Tisch und flüchtete aus dem Haus.

„Es wird ihm nicht leicht fallen sich von hier zu trennen. Er hat eine tiefe Beziehung zu den Pferden und er hat eine ungewöhnliche Gabe mit den Pferden zu kommunizieren. Er weiß, was ihnen Angst macht, oder was ihnen gefällt."

Severus nickte. Auch wenn er noch nicht einmal einen Tag hier verbracht hatte, wusste er bereits, dass Harry ganz anders war, als er vermutet hatte. Sein Äußeres mag vielleicht an James Potter erinnern, aber vom Wesen her war Harry mehr wie seine Mutter. Eine Tatsache, die Severus unter die Haut ging.

„Harry weiß von seinem früheren Leben gar nichts mehr?" fragte Severus nach.

„Nicht viel. Er hat manchmal heftige Träume und wacht mitten in der Nacht schreiend auf. Von dem was er erzählt, kann ich nur vermuten, dass er da, wo er früher war, misshandelt worden ist."

„Wie hat er sein Gedächtnis verloren?"

Sam schüttelte nur ratlos den Kopf. „Er ist hier eines Tages wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und war bewusstlos und schwer verletzt. Drei Tage später ist er aufgewacht und wusste nicht einmal seinen Namen. Der Doc vom Ort hat gesagt, dass soweit alles in Ordnung ist und eventuell sein Gedächtnis zurück kommen wird, doch mir scheint Jamie will sich gar nicht erinnern."

„Seine Verwandten scheinen ihn auch nicht im Geringsten zu vermissen", bestätigte Severus mit knirschenden Zähnen.

„In Hogwarts ist er dann unter seinesgleichen. Da wird er wohl neue Freunde finden, oder?" fragte Sam.

„Wenn er seinen Charme richtig einsetzt, denke ich sollte er damit keine Probleme haben", sagte Severus und dachte dabei an Lily. Sie war sehr beliebt unter den Mädls wie auch unter den Jungs gewesen.

Es wurde ziemlich still, als jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, doch plötzlich murmelte Sam, „Harry Potter, den Namen habe ich irgendwann schon mal gehört. Kann das denn sein?"

„Harry Potter ist derjenige, der den Todesfluch überlebt hat."

Nun wurden Sams Augen groß. „Der Junge, der lebt. Bei Merlin. Mir war nicht bewusst, welch eine Berühmtheit ich beherbergt habe. Daher die bizarre Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie die wohl bekommen hat."

-oxo-

Jamie teilte das Futter in die Tröge auf, wie er es jeden Abend machte, aber diesmal waren seine Gedanken nicht bei der Sache. Immer wieder rannten ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Wie konnte er das alles hier nur verlassen können. Er liebte es hier zu sein. Blue Bird, Orlando, Fanny, Max und Moritz und der alte Jack. Sie alle waren Jamie ans Herz gewachsen. Sie waren neben Sam seine Familie.

Die Pferde merkten, dass ihr kleiner Freund Kummer hatte. Vorsichtig stupsten sie ihn mit ihren Köpfen, wie um zu fragen, was denn los sei.

„Oh, Orlando!" rief Jamie, schlang seine Arme um dessen Hals und begann Herz zerreißend zu schluchzen. Nach einer Weile ließ er sich die Stallwand hinunter rutschen und zog die Füße zu sich. Die Ponys standen mit gesenkten Köpfen neben ihm im Halbkreis.

-oxo-

„Jamie? Bis du noch hier drin?" rief Sam als er die Stalltür öffnete. Die Ponys schnellten mit ihren Köpfen hoch und spitzten ihre Ohren. Sie standen immer noch dicht gedrängt um Jamie herum. Sam kam schließlich näher und ging vor Jamie in die Hocke, den Protest seiner alten Knochen ignorierte er.

„Jamie, es ist Zeit ins Bett zu gehen", sagte Sam mit sanfter Stimme.

Der Junge sah mit Tränen überströmtem Gesicht auf, „Ich will nicht weg, Sam. Muss ich denn wirklich?"

„Vielleicht gefällt es dir dort ja auch. Mein Bruder hat immer nur gutes erzählt. Außerdem hast du doch selber gesagt, dass du die Schule im Dorf nicht sonderlich magst, weil du kaum Freunde hast. In Hogwarts sind dann alle so wie du. Da findest du sicher schnell Freunde. Wenn du nur unglücklich bist und es dir gar nicht gefällt, dann schreibe mir. Dann werde ich alle Hebeln in Bewegung setzen um dich dort wieder raus zu holen, aber du solltest dem ganzen zumindest eine Chance geben. Okay?"

Jamie nickte tapfer mit dem Kopf und wischte sich dann die Tränen mit seinen Ärmel weg.

„Ich wünschte trotzdem, dass ich zur Geburt von Fannys Fohlen dabei wäre."

Sam zwinkerte mit den Augen, „Wenn du es dir ganz fest wünscht, vielleicht geht es dann auch in Erfüllung. Fanny kann jetzt jederzeit ihr Fohlen bekommen, vielleicht sogar schon morgen."

Wie wenn die Stute das Gespräch mit gelauscht hatte, stupste sie Jamie kurz an und blies dann ihren Atem in sein Gesicht. Jamie lachte kurz auf und schlang dann seine Arme dankbar um Fannys Hals.

„Okay, abgemacht. Ich gehe nach Hogwarts, wenn du morgen dein Fohlen bekommst, ja?"

Fanny schnaubte und kratzte mit dem Huf über den Boden.

Keiner der beiden merkte den stillen Beobachter im Schatten, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Haus machten. Severus war beeindruckt von der Art wie die Ponys mit Harry harmonierten und es tat ihm fast Leid, Harry da rausreißen zu müssen. Im Stillen beschloss er für sich, sollte Harry wirklich nur unglücklich sein, dann würde er sich persönlich darum kümmern, dass Harry zurück kommen konnte, selbst wenn er dafür den Jungen privat unterrichten müsste. Dieser Junge war Lilys Sohn durch und durch.


	4. Erinnerungen

_**Erinnerungen**_

Orlando und Madam Rouge trabten gemäßigt über den Feldweg während Jamie und Lizzy einfach nur die Landschaft genossen. Sie ritten wieder zu dem See, wo sie sich im Gras niederließen.

„Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass das unsere letzter gemeinsamer Ritt ist, bevor die Schule losgeht. Ich dachte, wir hätten wenigstens noch eine Woche", sagte Lizzy etwas betrübt.

Jamie seufzte. „Professor Snape hat gesagt, dass wir noch Sachen besorgen müssen und er möchte mich mit einer Zaubererfamilie bekannt machen, damit ich am ersten Schultag nicht so überfordert bin."

Lizzy lächelte wissend, „Ich wusste immer, dass du etwas besonderes bist. Ein Zauberer, das ist so cool! Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch zaubern, dann könnte ich mit dir mitgehen. Du musst mir schreiben, wie es dort ist."

„Das mache ich, aber du musst mir auch schreiben!"

„Natürlich. Vielleicht sehen wir uns zu Weihnachten ja, das wäre echt schön."

Jamie nickte zustimmend. „Ich hoffe es. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn sie mich nicht wiederkommen lassen."

„Ich würde nach Hogwarts kommen und jeden einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten verpassen, der sich mir in den Weg stellt!" sagte Lizzy bestimmt.

Jamie lächelte. Er mochte, es wenn sie so wild entschlossen war. Er beugte sich zu dem Mädchen und küsste es auf die Wange. Lizzy nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Niemand darf uns auf Dauer trennen!" sagte sie leise.

-oxo-

Als Harry mit Orlando beim Ponyhof eintraf, bemerkte er das hecktische Treiben. Er sah das Auto, des Tierarztes und schnell begriff er, was los war. Eilig trieb er Orlando weiter, sprang dann aus dem Sattel und wollte schon fast das Pony einfach stehen lassen, doch da entdeckte er Professor Snape der ihn mit strengem Blick beobachtete.

Jamie schluckte nervös, als der Professor schließlich auf ihn zu kam. „Du kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen, das Fohlen ist noch nicht da."

„Okay!" sagte Jamie und zog die Steigbügel beim Sattel hoch. Professor Snape stellte sich auf die andere Seite des Ponys und tat es Jamie gleich. „Danke!" sagte Jamie leise und führte Orlando zum Sattelplatz, wo er das Zaumzeug gegen das Stallhalfter tauschte und schließlich den Sattel abnahm. Severus half ihm dabei und so war Orlando schnell fertig und konnte auf die Koppel gelassen werden.

Fanny ist bereits in die Box eingezogen, die für sie und das zukünftige Fohlen vorbereitet wurde für die Zeit bis sie wieder zu den anderen in den Offenstall möchte. Jamie wollte am liebsten zu ihr laufen, zwang sich aber langsam zu gehen, um die Stute nicht unnötig aufzuregen.

„Hey, mein Mädchen, wie geht es dir?" fragte Jamie sobald er die Box mit der Stute erreicht hatte. Fanny wieherte ganz leise und schnaubte dann durch die Nüstern. Jamie streichelte ihre Stirn und blickte der Stute in die Augen. Sie war noch verhältnismäßig ruhig.

„Kriegst du doch noch ein Abschiedsgeschenk!" scherzte Sam und klopfte Jamie auf den Rücken.

„Ja, wir haben doch eine Abmachung, nicht wahr, mein Mädchen!" flüsterte Jamie liebevoll, ohne den Blick von Fanny zu lassen.

„Sie macht das ganz gut", gab der Tierarzt Auskunft, „Man könnte meinen sie hätte schon mehrere Fohlen bekommen."

„Sie ist tapfer!" bestätigte Jamie.

Jeder im Stall konnte sehen und spüren, wie sehr sich der Junge und das Pony im Moment brauchten. Es war daher ein Glück, dass das Fohlen noch kam, bevor Jamie abreisen musste.

-xox-

Es war ein einzigartig magischer Moment, als das Fohlen endlich kam. Fanny und Jamie waren beide schweißgebadet, aber scheinbar glücklich, sofern man das bei einem Pony überhaupt beurteilen konnte. Das Fohlen war schwarz, wie die Nacht, aber würde später wahrscheinlich genauso weiß werden, wie seine Mama. Es war ein Hengstfohlen und wie jedes andere Fohlen versuchte es sehr bald aufzustehen.

„Du schaffst das, kleiner Freund!" ermutigte Jamie das kleine Fohlen und tatsächlich nach dem dritten Versuch, stand es auf zittrigen Beinen.

„Weißt du schon, wie wir es nennen sollen?" fragte Sam.

„Amigo" sagte Jamie ohne nachzudenken, „Er heißt Amigo!"

-xox-

Jamies Koffer war bereits gepackt und das Taxi, das sie zu Fähre bringen sollte, würde jederzeit ankommen. Jamie ist dennoch schnell nochmal in den Stall gehuscht, um noch einen allerletzten Blick auf das Fohlen zu werfen. Es schlief im Stroh neben seiner Mutter und sah so knuddelig und weich aus.

„Pass gut auf, auf deinen Sohn, ja?" sagte Jamie und streichelte Fanny über den Kopf. Die Stute wieherte leise zur Antwort.

„Harry?" rief Professor Snape in den Stall und der Junge zuckte zusammen, an diesen anderen Namen musste er sich echt erst gewöhnen. Professor Snape hat ihm erklärt, dass er ab jetzt nur mehr Harry genannt werden würde, damit es dann in der Schule einfacher war.

„Ja?"

„Das Taxi ist hier."

Jamie schloss die Augen, als sich neue Tränen lösten. Er biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe. „Ich kann nicht", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Schließlich trat Professor Snape ebenfalls in den Stall und stellte sich neben den Jungen. „Du siehst sie zu Weihnachten wieder, das verspreche ich dir!"

„Amigo wird dann schon groß sein und mich gar nicht mehr erkennen", sagte Jamie verzweifelt.

„So groß nun auch wieder nicht. Ein drei Monate altes Fohlen ist immer noch recht klein und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er dich wiedererkennen wird. Du warst bei seiner Geburt dabei. Neben seiner Mutter ist es dein Geruch, der sich bei ihm eingeprägt hat."

„Denken Sie wirklich?"

Professor Snape legte den Jungen einen Arm auf die Schulter. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher."

Jamie nickte nur und ließ sich dann von dem Mann, der sein Leben für immer verändert hat, aus dem Stall führen.

-oxo-

Nach ausführlicher Verabschiedung von Sam und Marie waren Harry und Severus schließlich unterwegs zu der Abendfähre, die sie nach England zurück bringen sollte. Harry war ziemlich still. Er weinte nicht mehr, aber er war eindeutig nicht glücklich und es gab wenig, was Severus tun konnte, um den Jungen aufzuheitern.

„Hast du Hunger? Ich kann uns etwas zum Essen holen", fragte Severus doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Vielleicht etwas zum Trinken?" Harry seufzte, doch schließlich nickte er, „Ja, bitte, Sir!"

Severus studierte den Jungen kurz eher er sagte, „Solange wir privat sind kannst du das ‚Sir' weglassen. Mein Name ist Severus."

Harry sah überrascht auf. „Okay, Sir… erm Severus."

Severus nickte und ging dann, um Getränke und eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen zu besorgen. Auch wenn Harry sagte er habe keinen Hunger, vielleicht kam der Appetit ja beim Anblick von Essen. Severus war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass er plötzlich so viel Mitgefühl mit dem Jungen empfinden würde. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry so anders, als James sein würde. Er hatte wenig Erfahrung mit Kindern, wenn es über die üblichen Schüler Lehrer Probleme hinaus ging.

Als Severus zurück kam, fand er Harry gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster blickend wieder. Er sah so furchtbar verloren aus und dabei kannte er noch nicht einmal alles von seiner Geschichte. Er wusste noch nicht, warum es gerade für ihn so wichtig war, dass er eine anständige Ausbildung bekam.

„Ich war so frei und habe uns Sandwiches gekauft. Vielleicht bekommst du ja doch Hunger", erklärte Severus, als er die Sachen am Tisch abstellte.

Ein etwas gequälter Blick stahl sich in Harrys Augen und erst jetzt bemerkte Severus das blasse leicht grünliche Gesicht.

„Ist dir schlecht?" fragte er zur Sicherheit nach.

Harry zögerte zuerst, aber dann nickte er schließlich.

„Du kannst mir ruhig sagen, wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst. Ich bin nicht nur ein Zaubertranklehrer, sondern habe auch ein Medizinstudium hinter mir. Ich möchte, dass du zu mir kommst, wenn dir etwas weh tut, oder dir schlecht ist, okay?"

„Okay. Tut mir Leid. Ja, mir ist schlecht. Ich vermisse den Wind in meinem Gesicht", gab Harry schließlich zu.

„Wir können auch hinaus an Deck gehen. Ich dachte, nur hier wäre es gemütlicher. Möchtest du hinaus gehen?"

Harrys Augen sahen hoffnungsvoll auf.

„Okay. Dann komm. Hier, das ist dein Getränk. Cola scheint jetzt eh genau das richtige zu sein."

„Danke", flüsterte Harry leise und nahm Severus das Cola ab.

-oxo-

An der frischen Luft wurde Harry gleich viel wohler. Er hörte die Wellen ans Schiff platschen, roch die salzige Meeresluft und genoss den Wind, der ihm um die Ohren wehte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da meldete sich auch Harrys Magen laut zu Wort und Severus gab dem Jungen eines der beiden Sandwiches, welches diesmal dankend angenommen wurde.

Nach gut einer Stunde auf der Fähre merkte Severus, dass Harry schon sehr müde war. „Willst du nicht ein bisschen die Augen zu machen? Es ist schon spät und wir brauchen noch gut zwei Stunden bis wir Fishguard erreichen."

„Können wir hier draußen bleiben?" fragte Harry kleinlaut.

„Wenn es dir nicht zu kalt ist", antwortet Severus, dem schon aufgefallen war, dass Harry leicht fröstelte. Als der Junge niedergeschlagen zu Boden blickte, seufzte Severus und deutete dem Jungen näher zu kommen. Als Harry nach anfänglichem Zögern der Aufforderung nachkam, hob er einen Arm hoch und Harry konnte unter Severus' Mantel schlüpfen. Der Arm des Professors kam schließlich auf Harrys Schultern zu liegen und der Mantel hüllte Harry komplett ein.

Zusammen mit Severus' Körperwärme wurde den Jungen plötzlich wohlig warm und ein leises Lächeln stahl sich in sein Gesicht. Als die Fähre schließlich kurz nach Mitternacht in Fishguard eintraf, war Harry tief und fest eingeschlafen. Sein Kopf war mit der Zeit immer tiefer gerutscht und ruhte nun auf Severus' Schoß. Es brach Severus fast das Herz den Jungen jetzt aufwecken zu müssen.

„Wir sind da", flüsterte er leise, während er über Harrys Wange strich.

Harry brummte zuerst nur verschlafen, aber dann richtete er sich doch auf. Er sah sich etwas orientierungslos um. „Wo?"

„Fishguard in Pembrokeshire", erklärte Severus doch Harry sah ihn nur verschlafen an, „Norden von Wales"

„Oh", kam als Antwort, als Harry sich die müden Augen rieb.

Es dauerte noch relativ lange, bis Harry und Severus endlich am Boden des Hafens standen. Das Schiff war riesig und trotz der späten Stunde waren viele Menschen unterwegs.

„Zum Hotel gehen wir in etwa eine viertel Stunde. Denkst du, du schaffst das?"

Harry nickte. Er war inzwischen wieder hellwach und sah sich neugierig mit großen Augen um. Wie versprochen war das Hotel ganz in der Nähe.

„Willkommen im Ferryboat Inn!", begrüßte eine freundliche Dame die beiden, kaum dass sie das Hotel betreten haben. „Sie sind Professor Snape?"

„In der Tat!" antwortete Severus.

„Ihr Zimmer steht schon bereit. Es ist ein zwei Bettzimmer mit zwei Einzelbetten?" fragte die Frau zur Sicherheit nach und Severus nickte zur Bestätigung. „Dann wünsche ich euch beiden einen angenehmen Aufenthalt. Falls Sie noch etwas wünschen, melden Sie sich einfach. Frühstück gibt es ab sieben Uhr."

„Danke!" sagte Severus und nahm den Schlüssel entgegen.

-oxo-

Severus war gerade dabei sich selber hinzulegen, als er Harrys unruhiges Gemurmel im Schlaf bemerkte. Er kam näher um etwas davon zu verstehen.

„Nein. Nein. Bitte nicht. NEIN!" Das letzte „Nein" war so laut, dass Severus schon fürchtete, die Leute im Nebenzimmer hätten es gehört. Harry saß schweißgebadet im Bett und atmete schwer. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter.

„Schsch… Es war nur ein Alptraum!" versuchte Severus den Jungen zu beruhigen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Doch Harry zuckte erschrocken weg. „Bitte, nicht!"

Severus zog verwundert die Hand zurück.

„Es tut mir leid, ich mach's nie wieder, es tut mir Leid, Onkel Vernon", sagte Harry schließlich völlig aufgelöst und eindeutig noch nicht komplett wach.

„Ist schon gut, Harry. Beruhige dich! Dein Onkel ist nicht hier." sagte Severus und kämpfte gegen den Drang an Harry in die Arme zu schließen.

„Severus?" fragte Harry etwas verwirrt.

„Ja."

„Ich habe dich geweckt. Es tut mir leid", begann Harry sofort wieder.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, ich habe noch nicht geschlafen", versuchte Severus den Jungen zu beruhigen.

Harry schniefte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Pyjamas übers Gesicht.

„Willst du darüber reden, was du geträumt hast?" fragte Severus schließlich.

Erschrocken sah Harry auf.

„Reden hilft meistens" versuchte Severus den Jungen zu überzeugen doch dieser schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf und wischte sich neue Tränen mit den Ärmeln weg. Er fühlte sich so kalt und leer und die Tränen wollten einfach nicht aufhören.

„Hier. Nimm das", sagte Severus schließlich und hielt Harry ein Taschentuch hin.

Harry sah misstrauisch auf. Niemand hat sich je um ‚Harry' gekümmert. Sam hat ‚Jamie' oft getröstet nach einen Alptraum, aber nie zu vor hatte er einen so deutlichen Traum. Auf einmal erinnerte er sich wieder an ‚Harry', den Freak.

„Mr. Corner hat mir erzählt, dass du öfter Alpträume hast. Er vermutet sie sind von deiner Zeit bevor du nach Irland kamst. Von der Zeit, wo du noch bei den Verwandten gelebt hast. Er meinte auch, dass sie dich nicht gut behandelt haben."

Nun wurden Harrys Augen tellergroß. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass Sam Bescheid wusste.

„Haben deine Verwandten dich geschlagen?" fragte Severus weiter.

„Nur wenn ich böse war", gab Harry schließlich klein laut zu.

„Du kannst dich also noch erinnern?"

Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ich habe nie so recht verstanden warum ich diese Träume hatte. Erst jetzt verstehe ich, dass sie von früher sind. Ich kann mich jetzt wieder an alles erinnern. Onkel Vernon war immer so wütend auf mich. Ich konnte ihm nichts Recht machen. Tante Petunia sah mich immer an, als wenn ich sie anekeln würde. Dudley und seine Freunde sind immer auf mich losgegangen. Wenn die Kleidung dabei schmutzig oder gar kaputt geworden war, egal ob meine oder Dudleys hatte Tante Petunia mich bestraft und Dudley bekam etwas zu Naschen, als Entschädigung." Harry verzog das Gesicht, als immer mehr Erinnerungen auf ihn einströmten.

„Petunia hat dich auch geschlagen?"

„Nein. Sie hat mich in meinen Schrank gesperrt, bis Onkel Vernon von der Arbeit zurück kam und er hat dann…" Harry schniefte erneut.

Severus sah geschockt drein. „Schrank?"

„Mein Zimmer, der Schrank unter der Treppe", erklärte Harry.

Ungläubig schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf. Dass Harry kein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Verwandten hatte, hat sich Severus schon gedacht, aber das der Junge derart vernachlässigt und misshandelt wurde war erschütternd.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, dass dein Onkel im Unrecht war. Egal was du getan hast, er hat nicht das Recht dich zu schlagen."

Harry warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu und Severus wurde bewusst, dass Harry ihm nicht glaubte. „Komm her!" sagte Severus schließlich und öffnete seine Arme. Harry zögerte, doch dann fiel ihm ein wie angenehm warm es in den Armen des älteren war und vorsichtig rutschte er näher.

Als Severus sah, dass Harry bereit war für eine Umarmung überbrückte er die letzten Zentimeter und schlag seine Arme um den viel zu dünnen Körper. Harry schniefte und begann dann leise zu weinen. Es tat so gut gehalten zu werden, nach so einem Alptraum. Sam hat ihn auch immer gehalten, aber da war er ‚Jamie' und jetzt ist er nur ‚Harry' und er wurde trotzdem gehalten. Das war alles sehr verwirrend.

Severus war überrascht, dass Harry statt sich zu beruhigen erneut zu weinen anfing. Dennoch hielt er den Jungen fest, bis dieser schließlich wieder eingeschlafen war. Nachdem Severus Bedenken hatte Harry wieder aufzuwecken, wenn er sich wegbewegen sollte, legte er sich kurzer Hand auf Harrys Bett mit dem Jungen an seine Seite gekuschelt. Es war ein sehr ungewohntes Gefühl, aber irgendwie auch ein sehr schönes.

Harry schlief den Rest der Nacht alptraumfrei.


End file.
